


Who is Wendy Corduroy?

by Kaela_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AxE, Other, Tough, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela_Rose/pseuds/Kaela_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description on Wendy Corduroy and her amazing personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Wendy Corduroy?

Wendy Corduroy.

Wendy Corduroy is a firy-natured 15-year-old girl. She definitely isn't the kind of person to mess with, as she's extremely tough and fierce.  
Wendy is a born rule-breaker. She loves taking risks and disobeying orders. She's never afraid to perform daring stunts, and never seems to worry about getting in trouble for her actions.She's strong, rough and a real daredevil.  
Wendy isn't the type to get scared easily. She strolls right into danger with a couldn't-care-less attitude, and if she came face-to-face with an enemy she'd stay and fight rather then run to safety.  
Wendy enjoys riding the Mystery Shack golf cart, climbing trees, watching horror movies and getting herself into trouble.  
Her personal style is comfy shirts- either in red-check or flannel-green, jeans (often torn), a belt, boots and a hat.  
Wendy has a real adventurous spirit. She loves going out exploring and always takes her axe with her.  
She appears careless and laid-back on a regular basis, but once admitted that secretly she's stressed 24/7. Wendy has a habit of hiding her feelings but once in a while, they will leak out.  
Wendy has many talents and skills. She's got an incredible gift at using an axe and can weidle one with ease. She's also a very active, fit person and agile on her feet- which comes in handy when she's climbing trees or jumping from high places.  
Wendy is friendly, outgoing, and makes friends easily. She has her own little gang of friends to hang out with and together they run around causing destruction, wreaking havoc, disrespecting the law, and overall being a group of rebellious kids that aren't afraid of anything.  
Wendy can be a very humorous person when it suit her- she's brilliant at thinking up witty or clever remarks/jokes and is pretty good at impressions. She's fun, pretty and overall, a good person to be around.  
Wendy has a tough appearance, but inside she's a really sweet, kind-hearted person. She may not be the best at giving good advice, but she's caring, understanding and easy to talk to. She can easily laugh everyone out of an awkward situation and knows how to bring smiles to gloomy faces. She may be cheeky and rather rude- but she cares a lot about other people. Something she should be highly admired for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
